masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Weapon for Adept
I've only being playing ME3 Multiplayer for a couple of weeks now, but I recently started playing a lot more Gold matches. I tend to play as an Adept, Sentinel or Vanguard - depending on the enemy. However, I am having trouble finding a suitable weapon for my Adept characters. I tend to travel light, and up until now an Avenger X served me well. But it just isn't competitive at Gold level. My other Assault rifles are either similarly useless (Phaeston, Vindicator) or not suitable to the Adept's style of play (Striker, Mattock). Any of the pistols or SMG's I've tried have too many flaws, and bringing a Sniper Rifle or Shotgun seems a bit counter-intuitive. So, does anyone have a suggestion for a weapon (preferably automatic or fast-firing semi-automatic) that would suit an Adept well? I don't care how rare it is, as it will at least give me something to aim for - but if we could avoid the Ultra-rare category it would be nice :) :First, please sign your posts with four tildes. As for your question, I play Adepts a lot, and I was using the Avenger X for a very long time with good results. If you have a good character build and a fast cooldown, you won't be shooting things much anyway -- your biotics are better in most situations and with most characters. There are a few exceptions to this, such as the asari Justicar adept, whose Reave has a longish cooldown, so you might find yourself shooting more; I used the Phalanx and Locust together on my Justicar for a while, because the Avenger tended to run out of ammo. Recently I've gotten the Carnifex upgraded enough that I can carry it and maintain +200% cooldown, and that's become my new go-to weapon for powers classes. Depending on your character build, though, that might not happen until about upgrade level V-VII, so don't hold your breath. For now, I'd recommend sticking with the Avenger and focusing on your powers. Also, whatever weapon you use, make sure you have a plan for dealing with Guardians -- either Pull to get rid of their shields, or a piercing mod on your weapon to shoot through them. Diyartifact (talk) 17:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies for the lack of signature - it's been a while since I was here last, and I'm not used to putting it in manually. I currently play as a Male Human Adept with powers optimised for minimum cooldown. Oddly for the Human classes, I actually find the Human the best of the Adepts (with the Asari Justicar maybe edging ahead in certain situations), with Singularity, Warp and Shockwave providing a good balance of abilities. However, as you mentioned its important to have a way of dealing with Guardians and other well defended opponents, and thats where I fee the need for a stronger weapon on Gold. It's just a pity nearly every other weapon negatively affects cooldown. :--An Ceannaire (talk) 19:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC)